1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wagering games, and more particularly to a roulette game having numbers in repeating or random sequences with identical numbers having different colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of the roulette wheel having a large number of wagering positions has been known for some time. Game rules generally permit players to place wagers on one or more of the positions on the wheel, with various wagering combinations being permitted, e.g., single numbers, odd or even numbers, numerical series, colors, etc. In most roulette games, one or more “zero” positions are provided, which provide the casino with a winning “edge.” In other situations, the house provides lower than actual odds for payment of winning wagers, in order to provide a house profit. An example of a conventional roulette game (but involving electronic or computerized simulation of play) is found on a web page published by SBG Global.com, at least as of Feb. 5, 2007, which describes conventional roulette play and wagers. House profit is provided by payment of lower odds, rather than by retaining a percentage of player winnings.
In other games, players are permitted to place wagers on any of the positions on the wheel, with the house payment for winning wagers being lower than actual odds in order to provide a profit for the gambling establishment. However, none is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a roulette game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.